Audio output circuitry is used to process audio input signals for output to other circuitry such as, for example, audio speakers. Audio output circuitry is often subject to noise generated when operation of the audio output circuitry is first enabled and powering-up to provide amplification of audio input signals. For example, audible pop and click noise can be caused in audio output signals due to transient signals that are generated within the audio output circuitry during this power-up of the audio output circuitry. Similarly, audible pop and click noise can also be generated during power-down of the audio output circuitry. This audible pop/click noise is undesirable, as it can degrade the user experience associated with an audio device that is utilizing the audio output circuitry.